In co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/854,280 filed May 27, 2004 and Ser. No. 11/265,278 filed Nov. 3, 2005, Savonius type vertical axis wind turbines (VAWT) are illustrated and described which are considered by many viewers to be aesthetically superior to most other wind turbine designs. As such, and in view of the advantages of VAWTs for many environmental reasons, such VAWTs can be sited in many locations where other wind turbines would not be sited, including many locations close to relatively densely populated or high traffic areas. Taking advantage of such siting capabilities, according to the invention the aesthetic Savonius type VAWT as described in the co-pending applications may be modified to perform functions in addition to simply producing work from the action of the wind.
According to one aspect of the present invention the rotating surface areas of functional, operational VAWTs (which typically generate electricity but may produce a fuel gas, pump liquids, etc.), particularly of the Savonius general type, or the helical general type, are designed in such a way that they provide informational or aesthetic or design elements to a viewer. This may be accomplished by providing advertising on the rotating surface areas, with each distinct surface area providing part of an advertising message or design that is completed in the viewer's eye upon rotation of the surface areas; or by providing any other design elements that are completed in the viewer's eye upon rotation of the surface areas. Alternatively, reflective, holographic, refractive, or other aesthetic or design elements that do not require completion by the viewer's eye, may be provided.
In general, according to this later aspect of the invention there is provided a functional Savonius or helical vertical-axis wind turbine rotor operatively connected to a useful driven mechanism, and having rotating surface areas; and at least one of design, aesthetic, holographic, reflective, and informational elements on the surface areas that create the illusion of movement distinct from the rotation of the rotor itself. The elements may comprise substantially vertical holographic material or reflective material stripes alternating with non-holographic or non-reflective stripes; or the elements may comprise design or aesthetic elements disposed to create a spiral movement illusion. In addition to the design or aesthetic elements informational elements, including at least one word, may be provided, the entirety of the words visible only during rotation of the rotor. The rotating surface areas are desirably, but not necessarily, surface areas of vanes of a three vane Savonius vertical axis wind turbine.
Alternatively, the rotor may simulate a praxinoscope, phenakistascope, or zoetrope. For example if the rotor simulates a zoetrope, the rotor includes a substantially central shaft with mirrors; the rotating surface areas are surface areas of vanes of a Savonius vertical axis wind turbine having at least portions thereof that are transparent and other portions that are opaque, and interior portions having at least one of design, informational, and aesthetic elements; and the mirrors, transparent surface areas, and elements, are positioned so that the elements are at least partially visible from the exterior of the rotor during rotation thereof.
Where the rotor is a rotor of a Savonius vertical axis wind turbine having at least two vanes, the surface areas may be coverings for exterior surfaces of the Savonius rotor vanes. The coverings are operatively connected by removable attachment elements to the vane exterior surfaces. The removable attachment elements may be selected from the groups consisting essentially of: cooperating hook and loop fasteners on the covering and the vane exterior surface area; and cooperating permanent magnets or magnetic material on the covering and the vane exterior surface area.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a functional rotor (not necessarily rotatable about a vertical axis) having a plurality of rotating surface areas, and operatively connected to a useful driven mechanism; and at least one of design, aesthetic, holographic, reflective, and informational elements on the surface areas. The elements are selected and positioned so that a message or design is completed in the viewer's eye only upon rotation of the surface areas.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a Savonius VAWT having a rotor with vanes having relatively large, uninterrupted exterior surface areas, and a plurality of messages on the surface areas each primarily visible at a different speed of rotation of the vanes than the others. Desirably, the rotor is a three bladed (vane) Savonius rotor, and may have at least three different messages.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided Savonius VAWT having a rotor with vanes having relatively large, uninterrupted exterior surface areas; a covering for at least one of the exterior surface areas; and removable attachment elements which operatively removably connect the covering to at least one exterior surface area. The removable attachment elements may comprise cooperating hook and loop fasteners on the covering and the vane exterior surface area; and/or the removable attachment elements may comprise cooperating permanent magnets or magnetic material on the covering and the vane exterior surface area. Desirably, the rotor has at least two vanes, and all of the vanes are provided with coverings removably attached thereto, the coverings each having a vastly different appearance than the appearance of the vane exterior surface areas.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a multi-function and/or multiple aesthetic look vertical axis wind turbine. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.